memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Type 2 phaser
)]] )]] holding a newer Type-2 phaser (2285)]] holding a Type-2 phaser (2372)]] checks the status of his Type-2 phaser (2379)]] The type-2 phaser is Starfleet's standard-issue sidearm. A more powerful version of the type-1 phaser, the type-2 model has sixteen power settings, ranging from a mild stun to complete disintegration. Some type-2 phasers incorporated a removable type-1 phaser as the source of the beam. Other designs however, were self-contained units. (TOS: "The Devil in the Dark," TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") In 2267, while stranded on Taurus II, Montgomery Scott drained the energy of several type-2 phasers to replenish the fuel supply of the shuttlecraft Galileo. (TOS: "The Galileo Seven") Kevin Uxbridge kept a nonfunctional low-yield phaser pistol in his house on Delta Rana IV. (TNG: "The Survivors") In 2366, Roga Danar used a type-2 phaser to power a cargo transporter aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. (TNG: "The Hunted") While the crew of [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] searched for their probe in the atmosphere of a gas giant, Lieutenant Junior Grade B'Elanna Torres used a type-2 hand phaser in conjunction with a power conduit to make a temporary forcefield to contain the dangerous gases that were coming in through a hull breach in the newly constructed Delta Flyer. (VOY: "Extreme Risk") The type-2 phaser used in 2379 underwent another design change, with a more curved structure. Lieutenant Commander Data used one of these phasers to destroy Shinzon's thalaron superweapon. (Star Trek: Nemesis) Settings *'Level one': lowest setting, Light Stun, capable of stunning most base humanoids for approximately five minutes. According to Starfleet regulations all phasers must be stored at this setting. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual),(TNG: "Aquiel") *'Level seven': Capable of vaporizing noranium carbide alloy. (TNG: "The Vengeance Factor") *'Level ten': Kill setting, cabable of killing a biological organism. (TNG: "Aquiel") * Level sixteen: Wide beam, capable of vaporizing rock to widen an opening in a lava tube, or blowing large holes in walls. (TNG: "Chain of Command, Part I", "Frame of Mind") Background *During the life of Star Trek, the type-2 hand phaser would undergo several re-designs, becoming smaller and more ergonomic each time. *Although never shown on screen, production illustrations suggest that the type-2 phaser used in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan had removable type-1 components like the model used in Star Trek: The Original Series and the model used in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock and the movies that followed. *The design of the "assault phaser" used in Star Trek V: The Final Frontier and Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country also included a removable clip-like power pack. An examination of one of these phasers has shown that, beneath the back of the unit there IS a small, removable type-1 as well. *Ed Miarecki notes that the TNG Type-2 was nicknamed the "dustbuster". *Another source, Phasers.net says that the various Type-2 phaser designs seen in TNG, DS9, Voyager, and the later movies were nicknamed the "dustbuster," the "cobra," the "boomerang," and the "dolphin/banana." The "boomerang" phaser (or "phaserang") was designed with a more pronounced curve to the handle, to make it more ergonomic, and make it look like the actors were aiming it correctly. The earlier "dustbuster" and "cobra" designs were often held with the muzzle pointed too high, so that the beam added in post-production had to be shown angled downward to implausible degree in order to strike the target. Apocrypha *In the novel Vendetta it is stated that a type-2 phaser has enough power for ten shots at setting level sixteen. Phaser, Type-02 Phaser, Type-02 de:Phaser Typ 2